1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbine rotor blades and especially to reducing transverse and chordwise leakage losses at the rotor-blade tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The leakage across the surface of turbine rotor blades causes a drop in pressure across the blade, i.e., the difference in pressure between the pressure side and the suction side is reduced. This degrades the performance of the turbine.
Blade-tip leakage is presently controlled by utilizing tight tip clearances which can result in rubbing between the blade tip and the casing and blade breakage under thermal and centrifugal growth effects.